starwanddragonballzfandomcom-20200213-history
VIDEL SATAN
I'm the daughter of Mr Satan...Videl... -Videl Satan,introducing herself. {C }}}(born-2010 earth)(homeworld-earth)(hometown-satan city and m.r satan,s house)(eye color-Light Blue){ }(hair color-black)(school-orange star high school) (Ethnicity-multiracial hybird/irish){{{ Notable Facts *Crime Fighter and Jedi Light super saiyan.]]] *first female martial artists champion.]]] *cutest female in the galaxy like most women of irish ancestry.]]] *girlfriend of SON GOHAN and interracial lover of jedi knight ZACK SCOTT.]]] *former cheerleader of Orange star high school as of when she was 16. *daughter of M.r and M.s satan.]]] *Best friend of Megan, ERASA, HOTSHOT and DAVE (CLONE CADET). Biography Appearence Videl is a child,later young adult by turning 18.she's less-aggressive and somehow sweet-loving. During her main/first appearence in the Buu Saga in Dragonball Z started as young crime fighter.her first appearence was she had long hair until she was asked by gohan to cut (which makes her much more attractive and truly sexy).however in the upcoming fan-film series Star Wars and Dragon ball Z,when she was cloned,the female clone troopers were more more attractive as in their early 30's. She also appears to be of irish and asian descent due to her looks as of having black hair and blue eyes with an asian styled facial looks (possibly multiracial). In the upcoming Fan film Star Wars and Dragon Ball Z Episode IV:ZackxVidel,During the Love Forest Dance-off, she was seen wearing a blackish bra with her cleavage being shown and darkish panties (With dark stockings,dark corest and a pink clearing robe and darkish high heels). videl satan,is a young teenager with always cuteness and sweetness,however sometimes less aggressive and mostly sweet-loving also since she was a newborn angel at birth and becomes more trustful thn more of what her father has.also during her meet with gohan, a half saiyan hybird and zack, her hidden lover until half early life {C videl satan was a heroic angel and was the child girl of hercule satan and angel satan.on planet earth in the year of 2029,were she was born almost like zack scott,s birth in 2030.she and zack were later young child lovers until a rival fight enlarged and separated as of 21BBY.however she was later (21BBY and age 774)then became the girlfriend of son gohan, (which angered zack scott after he returned to earth from the jedi training from planet coruscant. ) after majin buu died and the clone wars enrages. She was later found gulity for abusing a Child Clone Trooper and later became an angle of a unremembered forest were she and zack had seen before. Birth and Future Life Videl was born in the same year as Gohan and Trunks (Age 757/42 BBY) before Zack's Birth one Year Later in Age 756 (2030 on Earth).however the two Newborns had a stronger (yet broken ) relationship until they have been broken up and separated which result her dating a better person. years later (Until the Clone Wars )when she joins Orange star high school were she sweetly meet "a secret Boy" Named Gohan (who defeated a Monster Named Cell thanks to Trunks from the Future) which causes her to deeply date with Gohan.However a mouth later wen zack returned from Coruscant From Jedi Training,discovers the hidden Crime Fighters were actually Videl and Gohan.Unfortunately for zack he finally begin aggression against Videl for dating gohan and cause her to turn "stupid girl" by zack in anger.when the Galactic Republic landed on Earth for help,zack joins onto Two Young Clone Soldiers (dave and hotshot). she also has a crush on Trunks (from the future). During the Second year of the Clone Wars,she Personally Became a jedi Knight and was cloned (Along with Zack) by an Geonosisan researcher.They had a clone daughter/a clone son. The New Clone Wars Sexuality * (Note:Some fangirls believe that the old Relationship between videl and gohan was somehow strong and popular as an internet fandom meme.but what they did not know is that fanboys did is making pornography fan images. In the Dragonball Z Feature Flim Ball Wiki:Dragon Ball Z:Fusion Reborn Fusion Reborn (After the Kid Buu Saga in the Series) it was once again forced and asked by chi-chi (Gohan's disregarded and selfish Mother) that She (Videl) might have an marriagement onto Gohan (this was Angered by Zack Scott in the fan Series as a result of her dating a Extraterrestrial that resumbles a human in that matter and just because he also fought and killed cell).However,later in the Final Scene,it was Revealed that Trunks and Goten stated that they were seen Kissing eachother after their vistory on fighting Zombies and reborn Villians (this was also angerd by megan just after a told revealed story when it comes to fighting the couple). However in ZackXVidel, was told that her original Relationship with Zack was possibly due to her behavior as a control freak then a normal sweet-loving young woman.CC-7567 states that her culture was by the fact that she's had her blood from her father.other then being so arrogant then zack's or CT-22-4455-27. Other fact that After a Ferocious fight on satan city,in a hidden forest connected to the galaxy,to where zack and CT-22-4455-27 wake from,they see a story-telling angel counterpart of videl (unbeknowkest to zack himself) proves everytime a person's Love Story will just go within their Feelings threaten or hurt,however zack pulls out his lightsaber until it was malfunction because of the forest's exotic terrain.later on back on earth (Somewhere inside a Bacta Tank with echos of Videl's sadness,zack's story and apology was giving to her. Six Weeks later until Recovery,a school News brings an a dance off for valentine's days (To where the flim takes place on that holiday) then hours later zack and his friend (With Customize Mandalorian Armor Glowing Light Blue),Gohan,Trunks and their Friends (Wearing casual dance Suits),the young clones (Wearing Earth Military Space Airborne Shock Trooper Armor) and last,the girls of videl and herself (Wearing Half-Naked Clothing). However.during The Razors and The Angels Dance-Off,she shortly embarrassed zack in ladyish-style for fighting as wanting as his Fake girlfriend. After that,when zack tells she's too funny then series,then during his sleep an hour later,videl reveals herself still being in love with zack,as a result she undresses and proforms sexual acts on the 14 year old boy. until the next moring he avoids her by staring at her disgusted and miss-trustful and Yells out:'' Please,don't do such Disgusting things...i said no already,didn't i?''. Category:Females Category:Crime fighters Category:Child models Category:Dancers Category:Singers Category:Irish people Category:Asian People Category:Mixed Hybirds Category:Intergalactic soldiers Category:Biracial/Multiracial People Category:Humans